Project Summary Partial support is requested to significantly upgrade a 2005 Bruker BioSpec 9.4T small animal Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), which is currently the only small animal MRI in the state of Alabama. This system is greatly supported by the University of Alabama at Birmingham, but needs improved technology (hardware and software) to enhance innovative research. By providing access to ultra-high resolution biomedical imaging of small animals, the Bruker 9.4T scanner facility has supported innovative basic and translational preclinical research facilitated by many NIH-funded and other federally- and foundation- funded scientists over the past 14 years of operation. The current system is now outdated and not fully compatible with cutting-edge MRI experimental methodology, and is no longer capable of being supported by service contracts for maintenance. An Avance Neo Console Upgrade is needed for at least 15 NIH-funded researchers to maintain high quality innovative research with technology and efficiency that compares (and extends) beyond current clinical imaging capabilities. The upgrade is being strongly supported by the University with significant funds from a variety of departments and centers to help support this advancement. The upgrade, which includes hardware, software, and service components, will improve the scanner?s performance and capabilities to rival that of a new magnet while being much less financially expensive (less than half the cost) compared to a full replacement with the same capabilities. The new broadband RF system, gradient system, parallel- receiver upgrade and Paravision 360 user interface will make possible the collection of high-quality arterial spin labeling (ASL), diffusion, spectroscopy, dynamic contrast-enhanced, and BOLD imaging data. These imaging modalities are in demand at UAB, yet the facility is currently unable to support requests to collect these data without the upgrade. The scanner?s current major users contribute to research in the fields of Oncology, Nephrology, Cardiology, Ophthalmology, Biomedical Engineering, and Neurobiology. In particular, the MRI facility is used to study neuroendocrine, breast, glioma, and pancreatic tumors, acute kidney injury, fistulas, polycystic kidney disease, retinal degeneration, as well as to develop myocardial patches and non-invasive methods of neuromodulation. Continued support of current ongoing projects, while broadening and extending capabilities to foster new projects is the ultimate goal of the present application.